Update:Try Old School RuneScape for Free
So many of you have been asking for this and we are ecstatic to be able to say that the Old School RuneScape free to play journey has started. All newly made RuneScape accounts will now be able to access a free to play version of Old School RuneScape for two weeks. This means you can now get your friends, clan mates, people in the street and anyone who will listen to play Old School RuneScape for free. Make yourself a new pure account and try some F2P PKing with friends from times past or get your clan together and beat the living daylights out of anyone who dares to enter the F2P Wilderness. Whether you are a brand new player or a seasoned veteran the F2P trial will open up a whole new opportunity to find new friends, rediscover old friendships and make the Old School community the best it can be. To take advantage of this opportunity, simply click on the new user button on our website, create a new account and click play now. You will then be able to play on the Old School RuneScape free to play servers for free for two weeks from the date you created your new account. For more information about the free to play trial, look at the FAQ below or read the F2P developer blog here. Celebrate the release of F2P with us on our Twitch TV channel at 9pm BST on Wednesday as we mass for some F2P PvP action. Join us on our forums to discuss this update. FAQ Will the trial become permanent? If the trial is successful we are open to making it a permanent addition. In order to become a permanent addition we will poll it to the community so they can make the final decision. Make sure you read the developer blog for more information on F2P. Will my trial account be deleted after the trial? Nope, you can make your trial account a member at any time during and after the trial and the account will be exactly the same way as you left it. Will members be able to access the F2P worlds? Yes, players with existing membership will be able to access the F2P worlds. I’ve never played on Old School RuneScape before, why can’t I use the free to play worlds? The Free trial for Old School RuneScape only applies to accounts that are freshly created – you won’t be able to use already existing accounts for this. To use the free trial, head to www.oldschool.runescape.com, and create a new account. With that account, you can then log into and enjoy the free worlds! Why can’t we cut Yew Trees in the free to play worlds? Yew Trees are the prime target for gold farmers and macroers on Old School RuneScape. To help keep the integrity of the game, on free to play worlds these will be disabled to stop gold farmers from flooding those worlds with bots just on those trees. We may also disable further aspects of the free to play game to minimise macro activities in future. What are you doing to advertise the trial? We have banner adverts, Facebook adverts and email blasts going out to support the trial, however our biggest resource is the community so make sure you are asking all your friends to join you on Old School. Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach & Weath The Old School RuneScape Team